Flash Fiction Challenge  McKeller
by theicemenace
Summary: Rodney and Jennifer have a fight.
1. What's It Say?

**A/N:** A response to koinekid and DaniWilder's challenge. You just had to go there, didn't you, Dani? 300 exactly!

**McKeller ****Flash Fiction ****Challenge**

**What's it Say?**

Rodney had been more or less content with his life after he and Katie had broken up. He had work, friends, family, and his hobbies, which was kinda like work. Then one day, he couldn't remember when, there it was: love. He loved Jennifer and, amazing at it seemed, she loved him, too. However, today everything was going to change…or not.

He hurried down the hall to the quarters he shared with his wife of two years. He'd been working and completely forgotten about the time. She'd be mad, he was certain.

The door slid open, he tossed his computer on the desk and threw his jacket in the direction of the bed. "Jennifer!"

Her voice was muffled. "You're late! I had to start without you."

"Sorry. It's all _Radek's _fault. He made this huge mess out of my experiment when he…"

"Never _mind_, Rodney. I'll be right out."

The chime beeped and John Sheppard entered without invitation. "Well?"

The physicist glared at him then got up to pace. "Nothing yet."

"Relax, Rodney. It'll be _fine_."

"For _you_, maybe. I'm the one who…"

Once again the chime beeped and John went to answer it for his friend. Teyla and Ronon had arrived.

"Is there any word?" Teyla asked.

"Nope. Still hasn't come out."

Ronon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What's the big deal?"

John snorted as sat on the side of the bed and leaned on his hands. "If you think he's antsy now, just wait till the big day comes."

Uncharacteristically, Rodney slapped a hand on the wall, wincing when it hurt. "What's _taking_ so long?" He turned anxiously when the bathroom door opened and Jennifer came out. "Well? What's it say?"

His wife didn't say a word, just held up the pregnancy test and grinned.

**End**


	2. We Can Do This!

**McKeller****Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**We Can Do This!**

John Sheppard walked backward to stand between Evan Lorne and Ronon. The three men stood there looking at the _things_ they'd been working on for three hours.

"You know, maybe it's just me, sir, but I don't think that's right." Lorne pointed out.

The Colonel turned his head sideways and looked at them from a different angle. "Looks okay to me."

Ronon lifted two pieces of wood of differing lengths and several small pieces of metal. "Were we supposed to have parts left over?"

"Um…no." Evan walked around the _things_ and back to where he started. "Maybe we should take them apart and start over."

John looked to the left but Ronon was just standing there looking bored. He looked to the right. Evan had a hand to his chin, his face deep in thought.

"We're smart guys. We've fought Wraith, Genii and Asurans and come out on top. _How_ can a couple of piles of wood and metal defeat us?"

Ronon shrugged his massive shoulders and dropped the items he was holding to the floor. "I'm done." He was out the door before either of the Air Force men could stop him, provided they wanted to. Neither one looked up when the door slid shut.

Holding his hand out, John wiggled his fingers and Evan slapped a tool into it. "We can _do_ this." They both made long drawn out sighs and got to work.

* * *

Another two hours later and _finally_ the _things_ were together. And wonder of wonders, there weren't any parts left over this time. A major victory!

Evan and John stood there with very self-satisfied smiles and shared an exploding fist bump. "We _rock_!"

"Yes, we do. Let's hope Rodney and Jennifer think so too when they see their twins' straight from Earth antique baby cradles."

**The End**


	3. Pacing

**A/N:** A response to KoineKid and DaniWilder's challenge. 300 words or less.

**McKeller****Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**Pacing**

John made a gentle about face and walked slowly in the opposite direction. He avoided meeting Woolsey's eyes as they passed each other in the dim light. This had been going on for over an hour, walking backing and forth, not speaking. They did stop once but had been inspired to continue and in a very annoying fashion though they were unwilling to complain.

When they met in the middle again, Richard whispered, "Will we be able to stop soon?"

John didn't bother to shrug. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"That's what you said…" Richard cautiously glanced at the clock, "…thirty minutes ago. Every time we stop, it starts again."

"I know. It doesn't usually, according to Keller. And the last time I did this it took less than twenty minutes for both."

Richard rolled his eyes and began walking again. He hadn't done this very often and no matter what he told John, he really did enjoy it. He was also a little sad to be getting into this at his age instead of when he was much younger. "We'll just have to face the fact that it isn't going to work this time."

"I'm open to suggestions, Richard. If you have a better idea…"

The base commander nodded toward the corner where matching chairs sat, silent sentinels in the dark waiting to embrace and soothe frayed nerves.

John nodded agreement and the men carefully seated themselves and began rocking gently. The annoying sounds slowed and stopped but they didn't dare.

Thirty minutes later, Rodney and Jennifer returned from a much needed night out to find both men asleep in the matching rocking chairs, each cradling a sleeping baby. All four were sound asleep.

With a grin, the proud parents went down the hall and slept in John's bed.

**End**


	4. No Snooze Button

**A/N:** A response to Koinekid and DaniWilder's challenge. Neener, neener!

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**McKeller**

**No Snooze Button**

_Zzzzzz!_

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

_Slap!_

_Zzzzzz!_

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

_Slap!_

_Zzzzzz!_

"Rodney." Jennifer called out.

"Wha…_zzz_…" he responded, automatically going back to sleep.

"Rodney!" She was on her stomach and shaking him with one hand.

"Just a few more minutes, mom. Izz up late fin'shin' m' science projec'. Gonna win firs' priz-_zzzz_…."

"Rod-_ney!_"

He rolled over facing the other way. "I'm up."

Another sound intruded making it impossible for Jennifer to go back to sleep although Rodney could sleep through a Wraith attack. She rolled over, reached under the front of her husband's T-shirt and laid her hand on his stomach. He screeched and shot up out of bed. "The _hell!_ Your hand is _cold!_"

"I know." She said without remorse, pulling the pillow down around her ears to drown out the sound and muffling her voice. It helped some but not much. "I worked the night shift. It's _your turn._"

"Yeah, but…" The intrusive sound abruptly cut off but he was awake now.

He watched his wife stretched out on her side of the bed. _She's beautiful, even in those bulky pj's._ With a grin he cautiously laid his hand on her back, sliding it down then under the edge of her T-shirt to touch her skin. He snatched his hand back when she said, "One inch further, McKay, and I will _hurt_ you."

Rodney huffed and began to gather his clothes for work. He was just about to go change when that unsettling noise started again. Instead of the bathroom, he tossed his clothes on the dresser and went to the refrigerator. Taking out two containers, he nuked them in the microwave, tested the contents for temperature then went into the twins' room.

Jennifer, still under the pillow, smiled when she heard Rodney mutter, "_Why_ don't babies come with a snooze button?"

**End**

**A/N:** Okay, here's the thing. I have one for Halloween that can be put in either _Downtime_ or _McKeller_ so I'm taking a poll. Should I post it now (within the next day or so) or should I wait until Halloween? The majority rules, ladies and germs.

Sandy


	5. A Quiet Wonder

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**McKeller**

**A Quiet Wonder**

Rodney handed Jennifer a cup of hot chocolate, sat in the chair next to her and they began rocking gently. They didn't talk, preferring to bask in the peace of an evening where there were no emergencies to take them away from each other.

These serene moments were what made the busy times worth the aggravation. She set her cup aside and pulled her robe around her as much as she could. Sensing she was being watched she looked over to see Rodney watching her with quiet wonder.

He gave her a shy smile, the one she fell in love with all over again every time she saw it. "It still surprises me how someone like you could fall in love with someone like me."

Jennifer pushed out of her chair and went to sit in his lap.

Rodney carefully put one arm around her back and the other under her swollen belly on her outside hip holding her tight to his chest.

"Well, I _do_ love you, Rodney. Very much." She scooted around to get more comfortable as he started rocking gently.

"I know. It's just hard to believe that I could get so lucky as to have you and…" He reverently massaged the place that held their unborn children, gasping when he felt a kick.

"Oh! Well, Doctor McKay, they are all the proof you should need because I would never do _this_…" Jennifer laid her hand over Rodney's, "…for anyone I didn't love unconditionally." She leaned down to kiss him, hissing in pain. "_Uh!_"

"Uh-oh. Does that mean what I think it means?"

Groaning in pain again, she nodded vigorously. They stood and he led her out into the hall while calling for Carson. It was time to greet the two newest members of the Atlantis family.

**END**


	6. All that I See, All that I Need

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**McKeller**

**All that I See, All that I Need**

Rodney paced from one side of the room to the other and back, over and over and over. On the next lap he looked up to give his wife a smile but she wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was yawning, one hand over her mouth trying to hide it.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, let me do this?" He spoke quietly so as not to disturb the small bundles each of them carried. When he reached the far wall, he turned and started the return trip.

"You can't do this by yourself and I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were in here alone with them."

With a quiet laugh, Rodney said, "Don't trust me, eh?"

She returned the laugh. "Of course I do. I just don't want to miss this part of their lives."

"It's only been a few days. You need rest," he pointed out.

"So do you," Jennifer countered with a cheeky grin, reminding him of his favorite hobby right after eating.

Not one to let someone else win an argument, he responded, "I can sleep when they've gone off to university. Like you, I don't want to miss this."

They took a few laps in silence, listening to the hum of the environmental systems, their soft footfalls and the faint sounds of breathing.

"So what are we going to call them? And no, we aren't naming them Henry Duckworth and Marie Curie Keller-McKay."

"It was just a thought." Rodney went to the cradle on the right decorated with pink ribbons and carefully lay his daughter down while Jennifer placed her son in the second cradle with the blue ribbons.

Rodney stood looking down at the sleeping babies, his arm around Jennifer, and realized that his wife and children were all he needed.

**END**


	7. Compromise Part 1

**A/N:** LoneRanger1 pointed out that having Rodney compromise by having popcorn the way _Jennifer_ wanted it made him look like a wimp so I fixed it. And yes, this isn't really a compromise for Jennifer but part 2 will be coming out in a week or so. All I have to say is: _Demandez et vous recevrez._

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**McKeller**

**The Compromise – Part 1**

"Do I _have_ to?" Jennifer whined.

"_I_ compromised on the popcorn." Rodney reminded her.

She leapt on that bit of memory and added another. "Sorta, but _I_ compromised on our first date by going to a _physics_ talk and almost getting _killed_."

Without remorse, Rodney stated, "Exactly. It's your turn."

The physician growled and went into the bathroom carrying a garment bag delivered just that morning by the _Daedalus._ Through the door, Rodney could hear her grumbling and complaining as she changed her clothes and ran water in the tub.

While Jennifer was in the bathroom, Rodney prepared the twins for an evening out. A few minutes later the door chimed. John and Evan entered looking around and wondering why they'd been called. "Thanks for coming. I need a favor."

"What sort of favor, Doc?" Evan asked, just as puzzled as his boss.

"Yeah, this is the night I usually get my ass kicked by Ronon." John didn't seem to be too disappointed he'd missed it.

Rodney grinned as he hooked a cloth bag over the soldier's right shoulders then went down the hall. He returned pushing a double stroller containing two sleeping babies.

John just stared but Evan was ecstatic. He hadn't babysat since the last time he'd been home on leave before posting to Atlantis. "We'll be happy to watch them for you, Doc." Evan took charge of the stroller and John resignedly followed.

When Jennifer came out of the bathroom in a skimpy French maid's uniform, Rodney was already in his bathrobe, slippers and shower cap. He got into the tub overflowing with bubbles and she presented him with a small plate filled with different kinds of snacks. "_Bonsoir, monsieur. __Amuse-bouche_?"

After he'd eaten his fill, Jennifer picked up the back brush. "_Puis-je laver le dos__, monsieur_?"

**END**

**A/N: **(If the below translations aren't grammatically correct, IM me and I'll fix it.)

_Bonsoir, monsieur. __Amuse-bouche_? = Good evening, sir. Appetizers?

_Puis-je laver le dos__, monsieur_? = May I wash your back, sir?

_Demandez et vous recevrez. = _Ask you shall receive.


	8. All Hallow's Eve  Part 1

**A/N:** 300 words exactly. Part one of three.

**Flash Fiction****Challenge **

**McKeller**

**All Hallow's Eve - Part 1**

**October 31****st**

**Early Evening**

Jennifer smiled ruefully as she laid out the kids' clothing for the party tonight. Leave it to Rodney to come up with such ridiculous costumes. No matter _what_ he said, someone _had_ to put him up to it. She went down her mental list of suspects, but there were so many it could've been she wouldn't speculate.

A few minutes later she went into the main living area and sent Reese and William to start getting dressed. She had to get them ready alone because Rodney wasn't home yet and he still had to dress himself. She was working tonight so the twins would be spending some downtime with him.

"Mom! Reese won't come outta the baffroom an' I needa go 'fore we leave!" William's five year-old voice called out from the hall outside the bedroom he shared with his sister.

"Reese, hurry up or no party for you tonight," Jennifer called out.

A muffled girlish voice agreed with her and moments later a small blonde girl with bright blue eyes came out into the hall, hands on hips. "I was gettin' dressed and didn't want _him_ watchin'!"

Jennifer guided her into the bedroom while her son went in the bathroom and closed the door. He was already wearing his costume. Now all she had to do was their shoes and wigs.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rodney kissed Jennifer, tossed his computer on the desk, his jacket coming off as he went into the bedroom. By the time he came out, wearing everything but the wig of his costume, the kids were ready.

Before long, Rodney and his children went to stand in front of the mirror.

Jennifer looked them up and down, shaking her head. "I don't know guys. You might be _too_ scary."

The twins fist-bumped each other, grinning. "_Cool!_"

**TBC**


	9. Compromise Part 2

**A/N:** Here it is…part 2 of The Compromise. Though, technically, it's not really a compromise but a fair exchange between equal partners. Couldn't make it stay 300 or less. Total word count: 350. Enjoy!

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**McKeller**

**The Compromise – Part 2**

"You're _sure_ this is what you want?" Rodney asked Jennifer again. She was standing in front of him in a Kimono robe with her hair pinned up. Underneath, he knew she was wearing her favorite satin pajamas.

"Absolutely," she told him with a smile as she went to answer the chime. Teyla, Amelia and Laura had arrived, all similarly dressed.

With a sigh, Rodney went to greet their guests as if he were happy to see them. "Ladies, please make yourselves comfortable." He urged them to follow him into the living area. Once they were seated, he handed them each a crystal champagne flute and poured the bubbly liquid. Next he came around with _hors d'oeuvres_ and chocolate covered strawberries. Laura was the only one to decline the latter as she was allergic. "The movie for tonight is _Roxanne._" The plasma screen came to life. While the credits were rolling, he lit several candles then went to get the items he would need for the next "event."

"So, this was your idea?" Laura asked as she took a sip of champagne.

"Yes, but Rodney did all the planning, chose the movie, food, all of it." Jennifer's face glowed with pride in her husband. They stopped talking when the physicist returned carrying a foot spa, towel and all the instruments necessary for performing a pedicure.

"Okay, ladies, who wants to go first?"

"I am." Amelia raised her hand and Rodney set the foot spa in front of her, carefully rolling up the legs of her pajama pants so they wouldn't get wet. He turned the device on and added peppermint-scented foot soak. While her feet were being pampered by the warm water, he brought over a small table and chair. Seating himself, he draped a towel over his lap and began her pedicure. As he massaged her right foot, he heard her sigh in pleasure. Sure, he'd complained that this wasn't on a par with what he'd had her do for him, but truthfully, it was her birthday and he didn't really mind doing something special for her and her friends.

**The End**


	10. Built in a Day

**A/N:** Okay, this one is a little over, 450 words on the nose. Enjoy!

**Flash Fiction****Challenge**

**McKeller**

**Built in a Day**

Rodney and Jennifer had been arguing off and on for a while about one thing or another. Most of their arguments were about piddling little things that, in retrospect, didn't matter nearly as much as they seemed to during the fights.

The physicist and the physician had both been moping around long enough that John decided to take a hand in curing this disease of the heart. To that end, he enlisted some assistance from Ronon who, the Colonel was certain, was a closet romantic. Neither man liked seeing their friends miserable when they could do something about it. Jennifer and Rodney's relationship wasn't built in a day but, together, they planned on rebuilding in one night.

He stationed the biggest Marine he could find at the Rec Room door then gathered his co-conspirators together for their final instructions. "…everyone knows what to do?" All heads nodded. The Marine called his name, flashing a hand signal. "Good, 'cause here they come."

The group scattered forming into smaller groups that looked casual. Moments later, Jennifer arrived, pulled along by Teyla. They mingled a while then Teyla excused herself just as people began finding their seats.

Rodney entered a short time later literally being dragged by Ronon. The big man told Rodney to stay put next to the snack table and was gone in a flash.

Before long, the best seats were taken by others because every time Rodney or Jennifer tried to sit down, someone beat them to it until the only two seats left were on one of the love seats. They saw each other and tried to leave but Ronon stopped them. "Sit!" They did as instructed trying not to touch each other but again Ronon intervened by taking up the leftover space on the end forcing them to press tightly against each other.

About fifteen minutes into the movie they both began to relax. Rodney reached over to take Jennifer's hand but she moved it out of his way and stood. After whispering in Ronon's ear, he let her go.

Jennifer returned a few minutes later with a bag of popcorn liberally coated with salt and butter, just the way her husband liked it. She leaned over and whispered two words then offered it to him. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. The other hand slipped a few kernels first into her mouth then his own before he planted a quick kiss on her lips as she snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

Ronon got up and joined John at the very back of the room. The men shared self-satisfied grins and settled down to watch the movie.

**END**


End file.
